


Cold

by MissCellophane



Series: Prompt/Fic requests [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I should not write while sick, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Fic, ironically i was actually sick while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Fic request - Peter’s sick so Harley and Mai take care of him.(Part of a series but can be read as a one-shot)





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by spideygirl2003 on Tumblr (I can’t believe I nearly forgot to post it on here too)
> 
> Request summary - Harley and Mai take care of a sick Peter
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything/any characters (Except maybe Mai)

Peter groaned, he could barely even move. He peeled his eyes open to look at his boyfriend. His throat felt like sandpaper and his limbs were cold and stiff. He was dying, he knew the time would come someday. He shivered, his hands clenching his blankets tighter to himself, hoping to preserve some warmth. He didn’t think it’d be so soon though. He coughed weakly.

“Harls,” He started hoarsely, Harley looked up from his book, “Give Ned all my legos. Wait no, give them to Mai and give Ned all my Star Wars stuff. MJ gets all my books and Tony gets that snow globe I bought in fifth grade because it had an iron man in it. Make sure everyone gets those special knives I made them for Christmas. And Shuri gets my Spider-Man outfit. She’s been asking me for it for years.”

Harley looked mildly offended when he finished, “What? I don’t get anything?” He asked.

Peter stared right into his eyes “You already have my heart what more do you want?”

Harley barked out a laugh “Forgetting how cheesy that was darlin’, stop actin’ so dumb. You aren’t dying.”

Peter whimpered pathetically “But I am! I haven’t been this sick in years Harls! _Years_.”

“You got food poisoning last year and spent two days in the bathroom. You’re not even really sick, You’re just freezing because like an idiot you cannonballed into the lake in nothing but boxers and a unicorn mask during winter.” Harley retorted dryly.

“Hey! You dared me too!” Peter’s cheeks heated up a bit in his embarrassment.

Harley didn’t even try to bite back his amused smirk “And it was hilarious, you looked like a drowned cat when you came back up!”

Peter sniffed, “Jerk.”

Mai quietly opened the bathroom door, sneaking back into the room before she paused, her eyes lighting up “Mama! You’re awake! Do you need more soup? Or hot chocolate?” She asked worriedly as she ran over, she held her hand over his forehead “You don’t feel as cold anymore!” She happily stated.

Harley snorted “He’s fine sweetheart.”

Peter shook his head, staring at Mai with teary eyes “I don’t know, I think I need some cuddles to keep me warm.” He said with a serious expression.

“You know, if you were really sick-“ Harley started.

“Cuddles!” Peter loudly cut him off.

Mai giggled but happily slid under the covers, curling up to him “I’ll keep you warm mama!” She said with a grin.

Peter hugged her with a, “My hero!”

Mai giggled, hugging him back.

Harley rolled his eyes. Peter was so dramatic.

“Daddy! Come help keep Mama warm!”

Harley shook his head with a smile “Fine but if he gets me sick, he doesn’t get any of my stuff.”

“Hey.” Peter complained, “I’m a dying man! I should get all your comics.”

Harley rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. Yup, he definitely got the dramatics from hanging out with Tony and Loki.

Mai hid a grin in Peter’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr - misscellophane-ao3


End file.
